The Mistress
by Melshenia Kari
Summary: Ginny's obsession with Harry stemmed from her child hood crush but was made so much worse with the introduction of Tom Riddle's soul. That soul wasn't destroyed all the way and the tiny sliver that was left twisted Ginny's crush on Harry into a dark sinister obsession.
1. Chapter 1

The Mistress by Melshenia Kari

Summary

Short:

Ginny's obsession with Harry stemmed from her child hood crush but was made so much worse with the introduction of Tom Riddle's soul. That soul wasn't destroyed all the way and the tiny sliver that was left twisted Ginny's crush on Harry into a dark sinister obsession.

Long:

Ginny's obsession with Harry stemmed from her child hood crush but was made so much worse with the introduction of tom riddles soul. that soul wasn't destroyed all the way. a small sliver survived in her and twisted her crush on Harry into a dark sinister obsession. she had everyone fooled. she married him and had his kids all as a ploy to establish herself as the one that could break him and tear him to pieces. but it was at her prerogative. She was lucky she didn't even have to break Harry to begin with, his horrible childhood, multiple brushes with death, and deaths of his loved ones all pushed him and molded him into the pitiful deformed human that he was today. All she had to do was nudge and hint and he tore himself up. It was perfect for her and soon she would unfold the plans for Harry...no no..she would reveal her plans not only for Harry but for the rest of the world. She would become "the mistress"

Prologue

Little Ginny Weasley was not only the only girl of her mother's seven children but also the youngest. It caused a strain between her and her closest sibling, Ron, who was handed down everything from his older brothers and all of her things new due the fact of her being female. Despite the not so healthy relationship with Ron and the low income in her family, she grew up like any other child. She may have been slightly spoiled but her parents instilled her with good morals and values.

Her obsession with Harry Potter was small at first with stories and books and even dolls, even if she never told anyone about the dolls. Her crush grew when she first met him at 10 and he was such a sweet scared looking boy that she wanted to hug. She wailed for months after the train left to take her siblings and sweet Harry to Hogwarts. She begged her mother to let her go to Hogwarts early, but her mother wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

Then summer came and with that came news of sweet Harry and his adventures at Hogwarts. Ron told the story glossing over Harry's accomplishments and going in depth about his, but any news about Harry made her blush and stutter. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts with Harry. She would be able to actually hug him.

She started to worry when she heard her brothers Ron and the twins, Fred and George, talk about how they hadn't received any letters from Harry. She didn't know what to do, she was only 11 and hadn't even been able to purchase her wand. She knew that it wasn't her job but she wanted to protect her sweet Harry, but to do that she would have to be a strong courageous witch. Yes as soon as she was able she would be the greatest witch that anyone ever saw so she could protect her sweet Harry.

It was definitely a surprise when not long after she over heard the boys' concern regarding Harry that Harry was sitting in her kitchen being practically force-fed by her mother. She could understand as her sweet Harry looked petrified and small. He was almost her size and she was a year younger than him. When he looked at her she squeaked and ran upstairs mortified. She was in her pajama's, her ratty old pajamas and it didn't even look like she would be able to protect him. Ever. She just didn't know what to do.

She kept to herself mostly with her sweet Harry now running around the house. But her chance to prove herself was coming closer. She was going to get her wand from Olivander and be a great witch. Just for her sweet Harry.

It was incredibly embarrassing having her families lack of wealth displayed by Malfoy senior and especially in front of her sweet Harry. Harry even proved just how sweet he was and now I know for sure that he is also generous when he gave me his books. It is so much for him. He is just so sweet and kind and I hope that no one ever ruins him.

When Harry Potter had his adventure in the Chamber of Secret and destroyed Tom Riddle's first Horcrux, a sliver of Tom Riddle's soul lodged itself right next to Ginny's soul. Ginny's obsession with Harry Potter by itself would have created a powerful love that would have healed Harry from all the negative things in his life. But Ginny's obsession was not alone.

Ginny's obsession in the beginning appeared to only be innocent, with slight creepy stalkerish undertones; however, the day that Ginny decided that the little book that wrote back to her was normal, was the day that changed her life and the life of all those around her. But not in the way most would think. The effects of that book brought about an obsession so powerful that it would almost destroy the world as we know it.

The tiny soul fragment started to change and warp Ginny's ideas and plans but more importantly it warped her ideals and morals. Those things that inherently tell someone that what they are doing is either bad or good.

Ginny's obsession mixed with the dangerous goal oriented determination of Tom Riddle would cause the sweet Harry that Ginny wanted to protect to turn into a dangerous terrified animal that needed to be saved not only from Ginny but from himself and those he once thought he could rely on.

The years passed and as Ginny's obsession developed into something cold and cruel, the fleeting feelings of her childhood crush grew into love. Ginny helped Harry through his multiple shortcomings, the deaths and betrayals that war puts a person through. But she didn't heal him all the way, as her obsession demanded that he remain dependant on her. So once in a while she would say or do something that would place him back into a similar mindframe that he had when he was with his relatives.

Soon Ginny was content with her life and with Harry's as they started going out, Voldemort was killed (part of Ginny viewed Voldemort's death as the greatest tragedy ever and she never understood why), and Harry married her. Everything was perfect, until she became pregnant. She didn't notice it at first because Harry was so happy that their family would grow and so she let him be truly happy. But then on his first son's birth, he started to become more independent, taking care of their son more than she did. She let him as the child was not as precious to her as her Harry was. The second child and the child's name made her realise that her Harry did not love her back as much as she loved and obsessed over him. The third child with her hair and his eyes, which made the child look just like Harry's mother. It was then that she decided that she would be the only one to receive that look from Harry. It was her, not those children.

Ginny didn't even realise that what she was planning to do would break Harry to the point where he would one day sit back and watch her be tortured to the brink of death and then healed and done again and again until he finally grew bored with her. But that would be a long time in coming.

First story. Let me know what you think.

Melshenia Kari


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Harry was tired, he was tired of the constant hint of doubt in his mind that was always there but would spring out forcibly every now and then. It didn't take him long to realise that the continued doubts in his mind were there because of Ginny, but he loved her and when he was about to give up his first baby was born. His little James Sirius. Named for his two fathers. He decided that for his child he would stay, because he wanted his son to have a family...a complete family. Then Ginny gave birth to his second son, Albus Severus, named for two of the most important men in his life. The ones who died so he could continue to live and make the world a better place.

It was at this time that he realised that Ginny was visibly changing. Her moods were becoming more erratic and those little trigger words were used more often. But he couldn't let her actions cause harm to his children. He started planning. He had to keep his children safe from the woman he could no longer recognize as his wife.

Without realising it he relaxed when Ginny told him that she was pregnant again. They were happy again like old times and they decided to keep the childs gender a secret until its birth. I was hoping for a little girl.

My wish came true. It was a girl and she looked exactly like my mother. Her red hair and her bright green eyes. She was so precious. I love her and the boys so much that I never realised that Ginny was becoming a monster and there would be little that could be done by the time Lilly was born to stop her. She truly was no longer his Ginny.

I never really believed that she would do what she did to our precious children. She tore me and broke me in ways that I never thought possible when she took my children from me. My babies. They were my world and with them gone I had nothing and no one to go on for.

I under estimated her yet again. She figured out that I was going to end it. No one knew what was happening. She told all of them that the children and I were ill and that is why no one could come over. She planned it all so well. She was starting to remind me terribly of "him."

I was in the bathroom trying desperately to get my feeble body to work. It was going so well. Grab knife without 'her' seeing. Purposely throw up to get rid of drugged food. Get to bathroom, lock door, and end it. Hopefully it will take her too long to realise it and I would be able to see my beautiful babies and the rest of my family.

I was able to make three cuts, but it wasn't enough. 'She' found out. 'She' healed my wounds, lovingly caressed my face, told me that 'she' loved me and only 'she' could cause me pain and/or death, and then dragged my helpless body downstairs to the potions room. The room that held the decaying bodies of my babies.

When we finally got to the potions room I realised 'she' had changed the room. It looked more like a dungeon cell and the bodies of my babies were tied to the wall in a macabre picture of innocence. I was placed just so, so that I always saw one of them.

'She' broke me.

'She' destroyed me. Made me who I am today.

'She' made it so that I couldn't say 'her' name. The day 'she' brought me down to the "dungeon cell" 'she' made was the day her name changed to "Mistress," because that is what she is.

I will break free from her and kill her for what she has done to my babies, my family, the world, but I am going to torture her for what she left of me.

I am only a husk. I have no will and because of my desire to make her pay, I paid the ultimate price. I will never be able to see my family. If I ever manage to die I will be placed so far from them for the horrible things I have done. Even my thoughts of my loved ones makes the memory of them corrupt. But it is time.

Ginny enter's harry's room.

* * *

Chapter one completed.

Thank you for the reviews, I didn't even realize I had reviews until I went to the actual story to check. My review alert wasn't active. Thank you for your support.

Melshenia Kari


End file.
